catsoftheclans3fandomcom-20200213-history
Cats Of The Clans Wiki talk:Charart
For Approval Emberpatch (W) I might make the ginger parts more orange. Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) There's some ginger line art. Fix that. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 10:02, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps make the gray more black, as that's how I always imagined her. Rainlegs 13:40, July 23, 2011 (UTC) And smooth out the patches' smudging a little. Rainlegs 02:32, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:09, August 5, 2011 (UTC) The patches' blurring/smudging looks like a line of lighter color around each patch. Blur it to its a smoother transition. Rainlegs 01:25, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Define the shading a bit too. ~ Atelda Dawnshine (W) I think she looks really pretty. Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) OMG! She's GORGEOUS! Make her more golden-brown though....she looks a bit to pale. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 10:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:28, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Define the earpink. Rainlegs 13:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:14, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Blur the markings a tad. Ravensoul101 14:49, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Make the earpink smaller. 14:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I got bored so I re-did this again, as Leopard is inactive. Comments? 11:45, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Macy (StC) (Q) She's.... eh.... 15:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Earpink looks weird....can you redo it? Other than that, great! 11:46, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Sunshine (L) She has been re-done to match ze blanks. :3 02:40, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Archives Approved [1] [2] [3] Declined [1] Chat Join May I join please? LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 13:37, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes-sir-ee! I'll go add you in. Rainlegs Question If I want to do a lab cat, do I just post it here? Or any cat? And can I make up what they look like if they have no page? LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 18:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) You can do any cat that has a page. If there's no page, just tell meh or Rainwillow, whoever added the name, and we'll try to make it as fast as possible. :) Rainlegs Ok, well I would like to do Talon (in the lab), and he has no page. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 18:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll go add it... Just remember, no special effects on his labcat version, since he hasn't been altered yet. Rainlegs Ok! LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 07:28, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity Hey everyone. I just want to warn you that I may not be on here very much at the moment, since i've come down with Walking Pneumonia and an ear infection. I should be better in a few days, but until then, no. :P Rainlegs Hope you get better soon! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:41, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Eye Color Sorry if I should never be on here *Blush*...But on Lightgaze's page, I noticed it said "deep green eyes" (or dark :P), but then when I looked at her queen pixel, it had blue eyes. I was just wondering if who made the Lightgaze pixel forgot her eye color or something If it should really be blue, I could change it or just have it stay deep (or dark) green eyes, but then shouldn't someone tweak her pixel to have green eyes? BreezeSky 19:08, June 7, 2011 (UTC) You have every right to be on here! And thanks Bree! Someone will fix that soon. =D ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 10:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I just want to clarify something: Her eyes were deep green when I colored the blank, but may have turned slightly blue when I added highlights. On my computer, they appear green, however. :P Rainlegs If it did turn slightly blue when you added highlights, shouldn't we just say she had dark blue eyes instead of dark green since we wouldn't get other people confused with the charat eye color and the descripion eye color? If so, I don't mind changing it, if Rainlegs wants it changed..That is, so others won't be confused. BreezeSky 21:34, June 10, 2011 (UTC) You people can sort this out. Go ahead and change either one; I don't care. :) Rainlegs Stolen Blanks? I was randomly on this wiki http://livingonourown.wikia.com/wiki/Project_Charart And I noticed that many of their Charart blanks looked very similar to our. I wondered if we had given them permission or if they had just stolen them. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I remembered asking Rainy that...........She said it was okay. I just checked my talkpage. :P ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 10:11, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Join Only cause Rainey and Rainy will KILL me if I don't... 03:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh yesh. >:) 03:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Duh Cloudy. >:D 14:58, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ivyheart ~ Join Request Title says it all. May I? 02:01, October 10, 2011 (UTC)